No seas amable 2: El regreso del temible Dr Aki
by HFH
Summary: TERMINADO!!! Podrá ser que Henry y Arcbeetle se deshagan de Dr. Aki DE UNA BUENA VEZ????
1. Los maravillosos cuentos para dormir de ...

Capítulo Uno: Los maravillosos cuentos para dormir de la nana Henry

No creo que tenga que repetir que no poseo Medabots... no? =)

Nota de la autora: Gracias a mi amable intervención, el Dr. Aki todavía sigue en la casa de Henry, luego del estúpido accidente del último cap. de "No seas amable" (Henry y Arcbeetle ya me han mandado un mail de agradecimiento... que curiosamente estaba infectado por un virus...). Ahora, el nuevo desafío que Arcbeetle y su Medaguerrero deberán enfrentar es cuidar de nuevo a Eugene y no enloquecer en el intento... podrán lograrlo?

****

Y... seguimos en la casa de Henry, horas después del accidente

-Snif... ;.;

-Dejen de llorar, por favor!!!- pidió el Dr. Aki, acostado en la cama de Arcbeetle

-Snif... ;.;. Esto... es muy injusto... snif ;.;- Henry y su Medabot se taparon la cara con las manos, a punto de largarse a llorar

-No lloren tanto! Afortunadamente estoy vivo!!! Pude haberme matado en las escaleras pero sólo me quebré mi pierna

-Eso es lo injusto: que no se quebró la cabeza...- susurró Arcbeetle, el único con suficiente ánimo para contestar de esa manera

-Qué dijiste?- Eugene preguntó

-Eso es lo injusto: que no se quebró la cabeza...- Arcbeetle repitió

-Necesito descansar...- Henry salió de la habitación, arrastrando los pies "POR QUÉ??? POR QUÉ DEBO SOPORTAR A ESE MANIÁTICO DURANTE OTRO MES?????????? POR QUÉ NO SE MURIÓ???? POR QUÉ NO CERRÉ MI ESTÚPIDA BOCA CUANDO EL DOCTOR PREGUNTÓ SI LO PODÍA CUIDAR DE NUEVOOOOOO???" fue su desconsolado pensamiento

"Pobre Henry, está tan preocupado por mi salud... Llora porque todavía no entiende que mi vida está fuera de peligro" el Dr. Aki sonrió emocionado

Mientras tanto, Arcbeetle estaba preparando el colchón en el que se iba a acostar esa noche "Si no se recupera en una semana, me suicido..."

****

A las 2 de la madrugada...

Henry no podía dormir. 

Por un lado: estaba muy deprimido porque Eugene todavía seguía en su casa

Por el otro: el viento y los rayos de esa terrible tormenta no dejaban de sobresaltarlo

Y por último y más importante: Arcbeetle estaba roncando como un desgraciado

-HEEEEENRYYYYYY...- un lamento se escuchó débilmente

"No puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo..." el joven se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la habitación de Arcbeetle. Al entrar, se encontró con un espectáculo un poco curioso: Eugene, con ruleros en todo el pelo que le quedaba estaba abrazado a un osito de peluche, terriblemente asustado

-Las tormentas me dan mucho medo...- balbuceó el Dr. Aki (Si, dijo "medo" en vez de "miedo")

-Y qué quiere que haga? 

-Podrías contarme un cuento?

Henry trató de controlarse para no insultarlo "Genial, ya tengo otra personalidad mas: el Medaguerrero Fantasma, el Renegado Fantasma, el Medaguerrero Espacial X y ahora el Cuenta Cuentos de la Medianoche..."

-Siempre me ha gustado "Hansel y Gretel"...- Eugene comentó

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de Henry -Muy bien... le contaré una versión actualizada de ese cuento llamado "Hikaru y Arcbeetle"

-Te escucho

-Ajem... Había una vez un niño y su Medabot tipo KBT...

-Cuantos años tenía el niño?

-Es algo muy importante?- preguntó Henry 

Eugene asintió con la cabeza

-Diez años. Dónde estaba? Bien, este niño y su Medabot salieron a Robobatallar porque quería representar a su país en el Campeonato Mundial de Robobatallas 

-Pensé que sus padres eran pobres y no podían mantenerlos...- comentó el Dr. Aki

-No en esta versión. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que se habían perdido en un espeso bosque...

-Que par de estúpidos...- Eugene interrumpió

-Puedo continuar?????- Henry ya se estaba desesperando -Siguieron caminando y encontraron una enorme casa hecha de chocolate y caramelos...

-Que sea de pudding!!!!- suplicó don Eugene Aki

-Bueno, ya!!! ...encontraron una enorme casa hecha de pudding...

-Y con qué estaban fabricadas las puertas??

-De pudding!!!- Henry contestó

-No pueden estar hechas de pudding... acaso crees que soy un tonto?

-No importa de qué estaban hechas esas malditas puertas... Sigo: Hikaru estaba muy hambriento y comenzó a comer el pudding de las paredes de esa casa...

-Qué maleducado!!!! Comerse el pudding de una casa sin pedirlo... ese Hikaru es un sinvergüenza!!!!

-Yo conozco gente que come pudding de una tienda sin pedirlo ni pagarlo...- Henry miró fijamente al Dr. Aki para ver si se había dado cuenta de la indirecta, lo que evidentemente no sucedió

-Podés continuar con el cuento?- preguntó Eugene

-Okey... de pronto, un brujo vestido con pantalones negros, una bata de laboratorio y unos anteojos de sol salió de la casa. Su cabeza estaba calva excepto en los costados, donde matas de pelo blanco parecían el pelaje de un puercoespín

-Pensé que era una bruja... como sea, ese tipo debe ser el ser más horrendo del universo...- Eugene comentó

Hikaru sonrió -Usted no se lo imagina... Ahora continuo con esto: El brujo los capturó y los hizo trabajar para él, limpiado su casa... Le suena familiar?

-Para nada, si yo no hago eso- contestó el Dr. Aki

-Seguro... Arcbeetle aprovechó un momento en el que el brujo estaba distraído y lo lanzó en el horno. Después Hikaru y su Medabot salieron corriendo de la casa y siguieron su camino. Meses después, ambos participaron en el Campeonato Mundial, se convirtieron en los mejores... y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin

-Vivieron felices luego de chamuscar a un brujo?????!!!!! O.o;;;

-Si

-Que cuento tan macabro...

Henry suspiró -Supongo que ahora tiene sueño...

-No, pero me voy a tomar un somnífero. Buenas noches

-Por qué no lo tomó antes???!!!!!- preguntó Henry, bastante sorprendido

Eugene se encogió de hombros como respuesta

__

Se suicidará Arcbeetle en una semana? Que nuevas desgracias les pasarán a él y a su Medaguerrero? Podrán Henry y Arcbeetle vivir en paz de una buena vez?????

Sabrán las respuestas en cuanto escriba el segundo capítulo!!!!!


	2. Los Locos Aki

Capítulo Dos: Los Locos... Aki!! (tararán *dos chasquidos de dedos*)

Supongo que ya saben que no poseo Medabots...

HFH escribe: Hola de nuevo!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la segunda parte de "No seas amable"... espero que les guste!

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews a:

Bra: Arcbeetle está considerando la idea de tirarse por un barranco... de hecho, en este momento está buscando uno en un mapa de Tokio!!!

Gostridah: Ahora que lo mencionás, esa parte del cuento de Henry no estuvo muy realista que digamos... XD

Lonewolf: Desgraciadamente para Henry y Arcbeetle y afortunadamente para Eugene... tenés razón!

****

A la mañana siguiente...

Arcbeetle estaba caminando por el parque, cabizbajo. Se había escapado por un rato de la casa porque ese día Eugene se despertó de mal humor y todo lo que el Medabot hacía le parecía incorrecto. "Me pregunto a cuántos años me condenarían si 

ahorco al inventor de los Medabots..."

-Buenos días... Caminando un rato?- una voz lo sobresaltó. Arcbeetle se detuvo, mirando para todos lados

-Estoy arriba de este árbol- la voz le indicó

-Rokusho??? Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí?? 

-Observo la naturaleza. Es impresionante la manera en que la observación purifica el alma de una persona o Medabot que... (Nota de la autora: inserte en este espacio un discurso filosófico de quince minutos de duración) Me estás escuchando????

Arcbeetle se despertó sobresaltado -Eh? Si... te estuve escuchando. Lindo razonamiento...

Rokusho lo miró fijamente y hubiese arqueado una ceja si la hubiera tenido -Veo que estás un poco deprimido

-Si... el Dr. Aki actualmente está viviendo en nuestra casa porque tuvo la estúpida ocurrencia de quebrarse una pierna. Me está sacando de quicio y.... no sé cómo voy a poder soportar esto...

-La solución se encuentra en tu interior. Debes fijarte en el fondo de tu alma y preguntarte qué debes hacer... es la única manera

Arcbeetle pensó por un momento -Bueno... podría volver a mi casa, subir las escaleras y... **CALCINAR AL DR. AKI CON LA PROMINENCIA!!!**

-NO! La violencia es innecesaria! Intentá con otra salida

Arcbeetle pensó de nuevo -Bueno... podría volver a mi casa, subir las escaleras y decirle al Dr. Aki que su actitud nos está fastidiando y que debería comportarse de otra manera con nosotros, considerando que estamos gastando mucho tiempo, dinero y paciencia en su recuperación...

Rokusho asintió -Muy bien 

-... y si no quiere hacerme caso... **LO CALCINO CON LA PROMINENCIA!!!!!**

-PODRÍAS QUITARTE DE LA MENTE LA IDEA DE CALCINARLO CON LA PROMINENCIA???? XO

-Lo lamento... ^.^;;;; 

-Me alegro que hayas entendido que el golpear o calcinar a la persona que te molesta no es la solución perfecta. Un Medabot que enfrenta sus problemas con la violencia es un Medabot que tiene la mentalidad de un cavernícola. Sólo los Medabots que consideran las consecuencias que un acto violento puede traer son Medabots que... (Nota de la autora: inserte en este espacio un discurso filosófico que hable acerca de los Medabots, la violencia y la paz mundial; de treinta minutos de duración) Me estás escuchando????

Arcbeetle estaba dormido en el suelo

-Es tan extraño como su Medaguerrero... - Rokusho se alejó lentamente

****

Horas después, en casa de Henry

Henry regresó cansado del trabajo. Ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días: tuvo que pensar una buena excusa por la salida del día anterior para evitar que su jefe lo despidiera; se quedó dormido cuando estaba cocinando hamburguesas y por poco no causó un incendio; Ikki tropezó y ensució el piso con su helado de chocolate; alguien robó una revista de fotonovelas en un instante en el que se había distraído (Henry sospechaba seriamente de Metabee...); Dr. Aki lo había llamado quince veces al celular para preguntarle si sabía dónde rayos se había metido Arcbeetle y, como gran final... su motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina y tuvo que volver caminando.

"Estoy 100 % seguro de que nada puede empeorar ahora..." el joven abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con un hombre muy parecido a Eugene. La única diferencia entre ambos era que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta de canas. El misterioso hombre sostenía la correa de un perro bulldog cuya cara de estúpido era conmovedora

-Buenas tardes, podría saber su nombre?- saludó el Medaguerrero de Arcbeetle

-Soy James Aki y he venido a ver a mi hermano

-Mucho gusto...- Henry observó las maletas que estaban en el pasillo y palideció -Supongo que usted se alojará en un hotel, no es así??

-Eso iba a hacer en un principio, pero un amable Medabot me pidió que me quedara aquí

Arcbeetle apareció detrás de James, sonriendo nerviosamente -Perdoname... hice algo muy estúpido, lo sé

Henry se quedó boquiabierto 

__

Acaso Rokusho es pariente de Jigglypuff?? Podrá Arcbeetle pensar en otra cosa que no sea calcinar a Eugene con La Prominencia? Qué va a pasar con Henry y Arcbeetle ahora que tienen que soportar al hermano gemelo del Dr. Aki? Acaso se van a suicidar los dos?????

Estas respuestas se encuentran el próximo capítulo!!!


	3. Curso rápido de amabilidad con el profes...

Capítulo Tres: Curso rápido de Amabilidad con el profesor Arcbeetle 

No poseo Medabots... =(

No puedo comprarme un manga de Medabots porque no lo consigo... =(

No tengo que soportar al Dr. Aki en mi casa... =D

HFH escribe: Y este es el tercer capítulo!!! Me tomó un poco de tiempo... pero aquí está!! ^.^;;;

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

Gostridah: Si un Aki es TERRIBLEMENTE molesto... imaginate como será el otro.. XD

Bra: Arcbeetle me mandó a preguntarte cuánto puede llegar a cobrarle un buen abogado... y está pensando en un trabajo para pagarlo =D

Lonewolf: Si.. lo admito... ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS!!!! No puedo evitarlo... bueno... si puedo, pero no quiero!

HiKaRu AgAtA: Yo hubiera asesinado a Eugene hace bastante tiempo... Hey!! Puedo hacer eso en el próximo capítulo!!

-Vos le pediste que se quedara...- la voz de Henry sonó muy lúgubre

-Bueno, si... Al menos estoy seguro que no es tan molesto como su hermano- Arcbeetle trató de sonar optimista

-HEEEEEENRRRRRRRRRYYYYY... PODRÍAS TRAERME UN VASO DE GASEOSA????- preguntó Eugene 

-HHHEEEENNNRRRYYYYY... PODRÍAS BAÑAR A MI PEEEEERRRRROOO??????- James Aki preguntó a los gritos desde la habitación de Arcbeetle

Henry fulminó con la mirada a su Medabot 

Arcbeetle rió nerviosamente -No te preocupés, me equivoqué terriblemente pero voy a solucionar esto. Mientras... podrías lavar al perro?

-Está bien...- el Medaguerrero suspiró 

****

Minutos después...

Henry abrió la canilla y tomó una manguera. "Jabón, cepillo y líquido para pulgas... está todo listo!!!"

-Vení, Colmillos... vení con el tío Henry...

Colmillos lo miró de reojo y se quedó echado donde estaba

-Vení, pequeño...- el joven trató de que su voz sonara dulce

El bulldog lo ignoró

-Ya se me está acabando la paciencia... venís ahora o voy a buscarte!!!

Colmillos gruñó amenazadoramente

Henry se levantó y tomó las patas delanteras del perro, haciéndolo caminar en dos patas hasta el lugar donde estaba la manguera. Comenzó a mojarlo y cepillarlo, maldiciendo mentalmente al plomo de Eugene, al loco de su hermano y al estúpido del perro

Cuando terminó el baño, Henry se dio cuenta que él había quedado más mojado que Colmillos...

****

Mientras tanto

Arcbeetle subió a su habitación con una vaso de gaseosa en la mano... sólo para encontrarse a los hermanos Aki jugando al video juego de Los Pitufos. "Empiezo a pensar que todos los miembros de la familia Aki tienen graves problemas mentales..."

-Muchas gracias!- sonrió Eugene 

-De nada. Señor James... podría hablar un momento con usted?

-Claro! Qué pasa? Si me querés decir algo acerca de Colmillos, tengo que decirte que está lleno de pulgas y si no lo querés bañar, no lo hagas

Arcbeetle se quedó mudo por unos instantes -Ehhhhh... O_O No es eso, podríamos hablas a solas?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación junto a Arcbeetle 

-Espero que sea importante, me estoy perdiendo el juego....- gruñó James 

El Medabot sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, pero en su mente apareció la imagen de Rokusho que decía: _-La violencia es innecesaria..._

-Señor Aki, tengo que pedirle que se aloje en otro lugar porque mi Medaguerrero y yo no podemos mantener a ambos...- comenzó Arcbeetle. 

-Bueno... no es una proposición muy tentadora que digamos...

"Y ahora qué hago, Rokusho?" se preguntó mentalmente, la imagen mental del Medabot blanco contestó: _-Ni idea, este no es mi problema..._

-Si no se quiere ir... podría lanzarle una bola de fuego, barrer sus restos y echarlos al cesto de basura- contestó Arcbeetle

-En ese caso... me parece que acepto con muchísimas ganas. Hasta luego!!!

****

Minutos después

Henry entró en la habitación de su Medabot con una gran sonrisa en su boca y completamente mojado -No puedo creerlo!! El hermano del Dr. Aki se llevó a su perro y volvió corriendo a su casa!! Qué hiciste, Arcbeetle???

-Sólo le dije que no podíamos mantenerlo y le pedí que se vaya a otro lado, muy amablemente...- la voz de Arcbeetle sonó alegre. 

-Henry... mi hermano pidió que bañaras a Colmillos o pidió que vos te bañaras?

-Muy gracioso... es tan gracioso que hasta olvidé reírme -_-;;;; 

-Al menos ahora **sólo** tenemos que soportar al Dr. Aki...- el Medabot suspiró

Henry se dirigió hacia la puerta -Buenas noches Arcbeetle, doc! Hoy fue un terrible día... pero ya me voy a descansar

-Que duermas bien- contestó Eugene

-Hasta mañana!!

El joven se detuvo -Que extraño... siento mucha picazón en la espalda... Qué podrá ser? 

__

Descansará Henry si se entera que está lleno de pulgas? Qué nuevas desgracias tendrán que soportar él y Arcbeetle? De dónde sacó Eugene el video juego de Los Pitufos???? Cuándo voy a dejar de preguntar cosas estúpidas? 

Sabrán todo esto y mucho más en cuanto termine con el próximo capítulo!!!!


	4. Terror en el aire

Capítulo Cuatro: Terror en el aire... 

No poseo Medabots... pero sí a James Aki y Colmillos!! =D

Creo que no debería estar feliz por eso... -_-;;;

HFH escribe: Más "No seas amable 2: El regreso del temible Dr. Aki", más tonterías!!!! Espero que este capítulo les ayude a superar su miedo a volar a aquellos que lo tengan (aunque a mí no me funcionó... y creo que a Henry tampoco XD)

Quiero agradecer el review de: 

Lonewolf: Henry y Arcbeetle en el psicólogo? Ese puede ser un buen final para este fic!! XD

****

Casa de Henry

-Ya volví!!! Por qué estás empacando?- Henry frunció el ceño

Arcbeetle apoyó una maleta en la mesa -El Dr. Aki recibió una llamada hace unos momentos. Hay problemas en China y tenemos que viajar lo más pronto posible

-Viajar? No... vamos a ir en avión... verdad?

-Obvio!! Nuestro vuelo saldrá en media hora

El Medaguerrero palideció -No... no puedo ir...

-No puedo creer que el Renegado Fantasma y el Medaguerrero Espacial X le tiene miedo a los aviones...

Eugene se acercó trabajosamente con las muletas -Qué sucede?

-No puedo acompañarlos... Lo lamento...

-Vamos!! Por una vez en tu vida enfrentá ese miedo que tenés!!! Confío en que podrás hacerlo

-En verdad cree eso de mí, doc?- preguntó Henry 

-No, sólo te lo dije para ver si te podía convencer... ^_^ 

****

En el avión con destino a China

Henry estaba sentado del lado de la ventanilla, Arcbeetle a su lado y Eugene del lado del pasillo. La azafata terminó de explicar el manejo de las máscaras de oxígeno, de los paracaídas y de las bolsas... "especiales"

-Bueno... si hay máscaras de oxígeno y paracaídas... me siento más seguro...- comentó Henry

-Muy bien dicho!!! Ves? Estamos a salvo con eso!! -Arcbeetle contestó alegremente

-Aunque no sé para qué te sirve todas esas cosas si el avión estalla en el aire... -dijo Eugene

El joven comenzó a palidecer -Es cierto que los... aviones... pueden... estallar?

-**POR QUÉ TUVO QUE ABRIR LA BOCA????** XO No te preocupés, Henry... las probabilidades de que el avión estalle son muy pocas

Henry sonrió aliviado -Es cierto eso, Arcbeetle?

-De hecho... hay un 98 % de probabilidad de que eso suceda...- Eugene dio vuelta la página del diario

Henry palideció de nuevo -Creo... que voy... a desmayarme...

Arcbeetle fulminó al Dr. Aki con la mirada -Podría ayudar **UN POCO**???

-Lo lamento!! No me di cuenta pero te juro que voy a mentir de ahora en adelante -el Dr. Aki sonrió

La azafata se paró en medio del pasillo -Ya estamos a punto de despegar así que espero tengan su seguro de vida al día... Para aquellas personas que tienen miedo, pasaremos un corto publicitario llamado "Mi amigo, el Avión". Gracias por elegir Aerolíneas Tokio

El título apareció en la pantalla mientras comenzó a sonar música muy relajante. De pronto, la pantalla oscureció y la música fue cambiada por otra más tétrica mientras se sucedían imágenes de aviones explotando en el aire, aviones estrellándose en el suelo, aviones cayéndose al mar, aviones chocándose con cables de alta tensión...

La azafata sonrió nerviosamente -Evidentemente se equivocaron de película... enseguida regreso...- la mujer salió corriendo hacia la cabina de mando

-Me siento... muy descompuesto...- Henry estaba a punto de desmayarse

Un pequeño avión animado apareció en la pantalla _-Hola!!! Me llamo Avioncito y soy su nuevo amigo. No tienen que tener miedo porque soy muuuuy seguro y nada les puede pasar si están a bordo. Nunca se olviden que aquí están más seguros que en su propio baño!!!!_

****

20 minutos después...

El avión comenzó a sacudirse violentamente 

-**EL MOTOR 3 DEJÓ DE FUNCIONAR!!! -** todos los pasajeros escucharon el grito del copiloto

Se escuchó un gran estruendo

-**EL MOTOR 1 DEJÓ DE FUNCIONAR TAMBIÉN! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!!**- un nuevo grito se escuchó por todo el avión

__

-Les habla el piloto Yokoshima... hemos tenido un problema sin importancia con dos motores pero llegaremos a China en pocos minutos. Quédense en sus asientos y que no cunda el pánico... comiencen a rezar y a despedirse mentalmente de sus seres queridos. Fue un honor haberlos transportado... Adiós para siempre....

Arcbeetle cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a silbar tranquilamente

-Vamos a morir... **Y VOS ESTÁS SILBANDO????!!!!** -Henry preguntó exasperado

El Medabot se encogió de hombros -Ya oíste al piloto: no hay nada que temer

-Tengo... que ir... al baño...- Henry se levantó trabajosamente del asiento

Eugene asintió -Arcbeetle tiene razón... lo único que sucedió fue que dos motores dejaron de funcionar. No pongas esa cara!!! Un avión necesita TRES motores en marcha para aterrizar correctamente y ahora sólo DOS motores están funcionando. Lo peor que nos puede suceder sería estrellarnos contra la pista de aterrizaje... HENRY?

-.... X_X- el joven estaba inconsciente, tirado en el piso del avión 

__

Podrá Henry superar su miedo al vuelo? Y ahora... qué más va a pasar????

  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!!


	5. De compras!

Capítulo Cinco: De compras!!!

No poseo Medabots... y a menos que me gane la lotería no voy a hacerlo jamás XD

HFH escribe: Más vale tarde que nunca... Este es el quinto capítulo!!!!

Me tomé bastante tiempo... ^.^;;;

Antes de empezar, agradezco los reviews de: 

S_Tensai_Sakuragi: Sip, al piloto Yokoshima lo saqué de Mikami la Cazafantasmas... ojalá no me demanden por eso!! XD

HiKaRu AgAtA: Hago sufrir a Henry? Yo??? O_O Si lo hice, fue ABSOLUTAMENTE sin querer... =)

Bra: Comienzo a sospechar que soy una mala influencia... XD Arcbeetle te pide que por favor le mandes la tarifa de precios del abogado cuanto antes; ya comenzó a ahorrar monedas en su alcancía con forma de cerdito... 

Lonewolf: Soy muy cruel con Henry... Quiero decir... La vida es muy cruel con Henry... XD

Creo que hubo problemas en China... pero lo más probable es que la salida a ese país tenga algo que ver con la Convención Internacional del Pudding que se iba a realizar en Pekín...

****

Como siempre... seguimos en la casa de Henry (creo que debería buscarme otro escenario)

-Qué cocinamos hoy? Unas hamburguesas?- Henry tenía puesto un delantal y gorro de cocinero

-No hay carne...- Arcbeetle contestó desde la heladera

-Pizza?

-No hay jamón, ni queso, ni aceitunas...

-Ya capté el mensaje... Milanesas con puré?

-No hay...

-Bueno... qué hay en la heladera???

-Sólo media manzana verde y un guiso de arroz que debe ser más viejo que el Dr. Aki... me parece que lo cocinó tu tatarabuelo

-En ese caso, debemos ir al mercado. Espero que el Dr. Aki no se dé cuenta que lo dejamos solo por un rato...- Henry mencionó las últimas palabras con un tono preocupado

-Adónde se van???- un Eugene con muletas apareció detrás de Arcbeetle- Puedo ir???

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!!- el joven contestó rápidamente

-Por qué??? Vamos, Arcbeetle.... vos sí me dejarás ir, no es verdad?- Eugene puso una cara patética

-No sé... tal vez deberíamos llevarlo...

Henry miró enfurecido al Dr. Aki -**QUÉ PARTE DE "NO" ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDE??? USTED NO VA A IR CON NOSOTROS Y SI DIJE QUE "NO" ES "NOOOOOO"!!!!!! **XO

****

MonstruoMercado. Sucursal Tokio

Arcbeetle manejaba el carrito -Qué sigue en la lista?

-Jabón en polvo!- contestó Eugene -Y... Henry... Me olvidaba... No te preocupés por los precios porque esta vez voy a pagar yo. Estuve pensando y creo que es lo que corresponde

A Henry casi le da un ataque cardíaco. Miró al Dr. Aki con una cara no muy inteligente que digamos -Es cierto eso?? O_O

-Por supuesto!!! Comprá todo lo que necesités

"Parece que en el accidente se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza porque el Dr. Aki que yo conozco es más tacaño que Tío Rico Mac Pato..." Henry no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendido. Se paró frente a la góndola y tomó un paquete de jabón en polvo

-No vas a comprar esa marca, no?

-Por qué me lo pregunta, doc?

-Porque es tres centavos más caro que este otro

-Sólo son tres centavos!!! Además, siempre compro esta marca porque es muy buena

-Que yo pague esta vez no significa que tenés que despilfarrar mi dinero...

-Tanto lío por tres centavos??? 

-Vos lo dijiste: **TRES **centavos, centavos que gané trabajando muchas horas!

El Medabot de Henry trató de contenerse para no lanzarle una bola de fuego 

****

10 minutos después

Arcbeetle puso las hamburguesas en el carrito -Qué más tenemos que comprar?

Nadie contestó

-Dr. Aki???!!! O.O;;;

Nadie contestó

-No puedo creerlo... Qué clase de estúpido se perdería en un supermercado???- Arcbeetle preguntó enfadado

Nadie contestó

-Henry???!!!!! O.O;;;;

Nadie contestó

****

En el sector de bebidas...

-Me pregunto dónde se metió Arcbeetle...

Eugene miró alrededor, pero no había señales del Medabot -Tanto lo extrañás? Creo que el vínculo entre ambos debe ser muy fuerte y eso es muy poco usual. Es increíble cómo alguien puede llevarse tan bien con un Medabot y...

-Lo que pasa es que Arcbeetle tiene el carrito.... ^_^;;;- Henry llevaba cinco botellas de vidrio en los brazos

-Cada vez los entiendo menos...- Dr. Aki suspiró

****

Horas más tarde

Henry y Eugene fueron atendidos en la caja. La cajera terminó de pasar los artículos y les dijo el total de la compra, mientras el Dr. Aki buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

-Uhhhhhh... ^.^;;;

-Qué pasa, doc?

-Me olvidé la billetera... ^.^;;; Trajiste dinero???

-No tengo ni un centavo en los bolsillos... O.o

Eugene se encogió de hombros -Bueeeno... Tendremos que volver otro día!!!!

-Mis nervios... si sigo renegando así, cuando llegue a los 30 años me voy a quedar más calvo que el Dr. Aki... 

Minutos después, lo dos viajaban en taxi hacia la casa de Henry

-Que raro... me parece que nos estamos olvidando algo...

-Debe ser tu imaginación- contestó Eugene

****

Todavía en el MonstruoMercado...

-HEEEEEEENRYYYYYYY!! DR. AAAAAAAKKKKIIIIII!!!! DÓNDE ESTÁNNNNN????- Arcbeetle preguntó desesperado

__

Se darán cuenta Eugene y Henry que se olvidaron a Arcbeetle? Cuántos capítulos más pasarán hasta que Arcbeetle y Henry puedan volver a vivir en paz? Henry tendrá que usa peluca cuando llegue a los 30 años??? Cuál es la capital de Lituania? (No tiene nada que ver, pero el Señor Referee siempre hace preguntas estúpidas al final de los episodios... ^.^;;;)

Se enterarán de esto y mucho más en cuanto termine el próximo capítulo!!!


	6. Conduciendo a Miss Mister Aki

Capítulo Seis: Conduciendo a Miss... *ejem*... Mister Aki

Medabots es propiedad alguien que no soy yo... Qué lástima! ;.;

HFH escribe: Les pido mil perdones por la tardanza, pero tuve que estudiar para entrar en la universidad y no estaba muy animada para escribir (lo único más terrible que soportar al Dr. Aki es tener que estudiar en verano...) Ahora si, me puse las pilas... y voy a continuar torturando... emmm... narrando la vida de Henry y Arcbeetle mientras tratan de no volverse locos!!! XD

Agradezco los reviews de:

Naruku-the-shaman-queen: Bueno, acá se explica lo de China. Las calcomanías y sábanas de la habitación de Arcbeetle son cortesía de EgoLandia: donde mandás fotos tuyas y te las confeccionan. Y la última: evidentemente los personajes de Medabots son tan lelos que no se dan cuenta de ese OBVIO detalle…

Lonewolf: Se podría decir que todo ese tiempo solo en el supermercado fueron las mejores vacaciones de Arcbeetle...

**En la casa de Henry**

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- Dr. Aki lloró desesperadamente

Arcbeetle saltó del colchón y bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, mientras se escuchaban los débiles lamentos de su Medaguerrero -HENRY!!! QUÉ TE PASÓ? ESTÁS BIEN?? O_O

Eugene corrió a su encuentro, con sus infaltables muletas -Arcbeetle... HA OCURRIDO UNA DESGRACIA!!! 

- SE LASTIMÓ HENRY? SE LE CAYÓ UN MUEBLE ENCIMA? ESTÁ AGONIZANDO???

-ALGO PEOR!

Arcbeetle miró a su ileso Medaguerrero -No te estabas muriendo?

Henry estaba sollozando -Snif.... ;_;... Se descompuso la tele... ;_;

-No se preocupen, voy a arreglarlo... -_-;;;

-En serio? Sabés cómo hacerlo?

Arcbeetle asintió con la cabeza -Sip, no por nada miré la maratón de Mc Gyver... Traeme un destornillador, alicates y cinta aislante

El Medabot sacó la parte de atrás de la televisión, comenzó a cortar cables sin ton ni son y a unirlos entre sí con la cinta

-Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- Henry preguntó preocupado

-Ya te dije que si!!! A esto lo vi en una película

-En cual? Las Aventuras de Jack el Destripador?

-Ya está!!!- Eugene cambió de canal- La imagen es perfecta!!!!

-Muy bien hecho, Arcbeetle!!!

Hubo un chispazo y la televisión explotó

-NNNOOOOOOOO!!!! XO- Dr. Aki y Henry gritaron desesperados

Arcbeetle se encogió de hombros -Al menos aún podemos usar la computadora 

Se cortó la luz 

-Upsss... ^.^;;;; 

**Dos horas después...**

Henry terminó de leer un panfleto -Dr. Aki!! Mire esto!!

Eugene y el Medabot Electricista se acercaron al sillón -Qué es eso?

-Recuerdan el viaje a China que hicimos, cuando el Dr. Aki nos mintió diciendo que había problemas mientras que en realidad quería ir a la Convención Internacional del Pudding?

-Seguro... Fue ese viaje en el que te desmayaste en el avión, luego vomitaste por todo el pasillo, después se bajó tu presión y tuvimos que llevarte al hospital. Estuvimos tres horas esperando a que despiertes, luego te despertaste y Arcbeetle decidió que ya era hora de volver a Japón...

-Y apenas mencioné la palabra "volver" comenzaste a palidecer y te desmayaste de nuevo. Tuvimos que sedarte para que podamos viajar en avión en paz y al final regresamos cinco horas después de salir de casa. Cómo no olvidar un viaje tan agradable?

-Ejem... Bueno... ya pasó... La cuestión es que la Convención ahora está en una ciudad, a cien kilómetros de acá.

-GENIAL!!!- el Dr. Aki saltó de alegría- Y en qué vamos a viajar? Mi chofer se tomó unas vacaciones

-No se preocupe, yo conduciré

Arcbeetle miró detenidamente a Henry -Se puede saber en qué Academia aprendiste a manejar?

-En la Academia Daytona USA, con un certificado avalado por la Academia Crusin' World...

-Qué esos no son juegos de carrera?

-Y cuál es la diferencia? ^_^

-Mejor reviso mi testamento...- Arcbeetle salió de la habitación

**Media hora después, Ruta Nacional N° 3**

La cara de Henry era de lo más aterradora que se puedan imaginar...

Eugene estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante -Ya llegamos? Estoy cansado... Necesito ir al baño... Cuánto falta? Por qué no me contestás? Falta poco? Ya llegamos? Estoy cansado... Necesito ir al baño... Cuánto falta? Por qué no me contestás? Falta poco? Ya llegamos? Estoy cansado... Necesito ir al baño... Cuánto falta? Por qué no me contestás? Falta poco?

Arcbeetle miraba distraído por la ventanilla -253 Medabots estaban golpeando muy fuerte la cabeza del Dr. Aaaaaki, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro Medabooot; 254 Medabots estaban golpeando muy fuerte la cabeza del Dr. Aaaaaki, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro Medabooot; 255 Medabots estaban golpeando muy fuerte la cabeza del Dr. Aaaaaki, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro Medabooot; 256 Medabots estaban golpeando muy fuerte la cabeza del Dr. Aaaaaki, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro Medabooot...

De repente, el auto dobló hacia el carril de la izquierda... en el mismo carril en el que un enorme camión con acoplado viajaba a alta velocidad

-Henry... vamos a estrellarnos...- Arcbeetle mencionó estas palabras con un hilo de voz

Henry no contestó, sólo se limitó a aumentar la velocidad

Eugene se quedó sin aliento -Podrías... cambiar de... carril?

-Solamente si de ahora en adelante **LOS DOS CIERRAN LA BOCA!!!!**

Como ambos asintieron, el joven condujo el auto hacia el carril de la derecha

El maniático del pudding sacó un lápiz y un bloc de hojas y comenzó a escribir. Arrancó la hoja y se la mostró a su aprendiz

-"Ya llegamos?"...- Henry leyó en voz alta, una graaan gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza

**Complejo Ferial **

El Dr. Aki se bajó del auto con su remera estampada de "Yo Amo al Pudding!" y se dirigió a la boletería. 

Arcbeetle miraba para todos lados -Esto me parece demasiado extraño... 

-A qué te refieres? - preguntó su Medaguerrero 

-No veo ni una imagen de pudding, sólo hay pósters de autos y pistas

-NOOOOOOO!!!! XO- Eugene se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con sus muletas -Esta no es la Convención Internacional del Pudding... es **La Convención Internacional del RALLY!!!!**

-Henry... dónde diablos aprendiste a leer? HICIMOS TODO ESTE VIAJE PARA NADA!!!!!

-Vean el lado positivo...- el joven trató de calmarlos, sonriendo nerviosamente

-**Y CUÁL ES????** XO

-Ni idea... ^.^;;;

_Aprenderá Henry a leer? Arcbeetle se graduará como Reparador de Televisores? Cómo puede ser que este fic lleva seis capítulos y todavía ninguno de los dos se ha suicidado?_

Sabrán todo esto... y muchísimo más en cuanto termine con el siguiente capitulo!!!


	7. La agradable visita de Karen

Capítulo Siete: La agradable visita de Karen

Medabots, sus personajes y cualquier otro concepto relacionado son propiedad de Natsume, Imagineer, Kodansha y qué sé yo quién más... habiendo aclarado esto, les pido que no me demanden. Muchas gracias! ^_^

HFH escribe: Ahora voy a disfrutar lo poco de vacaciones que me queda... y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que torturando a Henry y Arcbeetle en un fanfic? ;D

Les doy muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Alexis: Está bien, me parece que la ñ se hace con Alt + un número del teclado numérico, pero no estoy muy segura q' digamos

HiKaRu AgAtA lA lOkA: GRACIAS!!! Lo de la Universidad fue gracias a mi esfuerzo pa' estudiar y mi inteligencia superior… mmmm…. Ni yo misma lo creo.. XD

Lonewolf: No puedo evitarlo… es tan divertido torturar a Henry y Arcbeetle…

**Domingo a la mañana, adivinen en casa de quién?**

Eugene y Arcbeetle estaban en la sala, jugando a los video juegos. Henry se acercó a ellos, vistiendo jeans desgastados, remera negra, guantes de látex amarillos y un pañuelo en la cabeza

-Hola, me alegro verlos despiertos!- el joven trató de que no se le cayera el balde azul de las manos

El Dr. Aki miró el raro atuendo y arqueó una ceja -A qué estás jugando? A "Convertite en el creador de Frankistein"? O esa ropa forma parte de una nueva identidad secreta?

-Muy gracioso... Les decía que me alegro de verlos porque voy a necesitar su ayuda...

-Algo me huele muuuy mal...- comentó Arcbeetle

-Yo no soy, me bañé el lunes...

-No me refiero a eso, Dr. Aki.... Hey! Hoy es domingo!!!

-Ah, si? Como hace 6 días que no me baño, puede ser que lo que estás oliendo soy yo... ^.^;;;;

Henry cambió de tema -Me alegro muchísimo de verlos despiertos....

-Lo sé, vas repitiendo eso como quince veces...- el Medabot se encogió de hombros

-... porque me van a ayudar a limpiar la casa!

-Que? No... no puedo hacer eso... me duele la pierna!!!

-Si no le dolió para bajar las escaleras y venir a jugar con mi Medabot, no le dolerá para barrer los pisos...- Henry puso la escoba en manos de Eugene

El Dr. Aki comenzó a toser falsamente -Cof cof... creo que estoy muy enfermo... cof cof...

-Si, está enfermo mentalmente... ya lo sabemos- contestó Arcbeetle

-Arcbeetle, vas a lavar los vidrios y pasar el lustra muebles. Yo voy a hacer lo demás... alguna pregunta?

-Tengo una: No podrías limpiar la casa vos solo?

-Alguna pregunta que valga la pena oír?

-Creo que ya me contestó... Al menos lo intenté ^_^ - Arcbeetle tomó un trapo y el lustra muebles

Eugene comenzó a barrer, minutos después había hecho una gran montaña de tierra. Henry lo miraba de reojo mientras sacaba las cortinas "Vaya, parece que me equivoqué con el doc... jamás pensé que fuera tan útil..." el joven llevó las cortinas al lavadero.

El maniático del pudding observó que su aprendiz se alejaba y aprovechó para meter toda la tierra debajo de una alfombra

-HENRY!!! ALGUIEN ESTÁ TOCANDO EL TIMBREEE!!!!- gritó Arcbeetle

-PODRÍAS ABRIR LA PUERTA? ESTOY INTENTANDO METER LAS CORTINAS EN EL LAVARROPAS!

El Medabot abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con Karen y Neutranurse

-Hola, Arcbeetle. Henry está chequeando tu estado otra vez?

-Errr... si... estem... cómo lo supiste? ^.^;;;

-Karen, hola!!! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!- Eugene se acercó a su sobrina con las muletas y la escoba en mano

"Parece que Karen no es tan tonta como pensé, ya que nos dejó cuidando a su tío mientras ella ni viene a visitarlo. No puedo culparla, yo haría lo mismo... El Dr. Aki está destruyendo nuestros nervios. Con esa escoba parece una bruja chiflada...." Arcbeetle miraba fijamente al tío de Karen

-**UNA BRUJA CHIFLADA!!!! JUA JUA JUA** XD **QUÉ GRACIOSO SOY!!!! BRUJA CHIFLADA!!! QUE BUEN CHISTE!!!!** XD- el Medabot tipo KBT comenzó a reírse como un loco, mientras Karen, su tío y Neutranurse lo miraban sorprendidos

"Es tan raro como su Medaguerrero..." pensó Eugene

"Evidentemente a este Medabot le faltan unos cuantos tornillos..." Neutranurse sacudió la cabeza

"Un lindo conejito rosa se fue de paseo al campo con una cesta repleta de comida, después se encontró con su amiga, la gaviota, y comenzaron a charlar" fue el inteligente pensamiento de Karen

-Quieres que te ayude, tío Aki? Me encanta limpiar

Arcbeetle contestó antes de que Eugene pudiera decir algo -Muchas gracias, pero no podemos permitir que limpies mientras nosotros no hacemos nada. Eso no sería correcto

-No lo es?- preguntó el Dr. Aki

-Por supuesto que no! Que usted no sabe nada de cortesía?

-Cortequé? O_O

**Media hora después**

-Ya terminé mi parte, cómo van ustedes?- Henry bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la sobrina del Dr. Aki y su Medabot limpiando los pisos mientras Eugene y Arcbeetle jugando a los video juegos

-**NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES SE COMPORTEN DE ESA MANERA TAN DESCORTÉS!!!**- el joven gritó enfadado

-Lo lamento, Henry, no pude evitarlo...- Arcbeetle bajó la cabeza

-**POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON QUE KAREN ESTABA LIMPIANDO??? YO LE IBA A DEJAR LA PARTE DE ARRIBA PARA QUE LIMPIE AHÍ TAMBIÉN!!!!** XO

-Sin comentarios... -_-;;;;

_Acaso el Dr. Aki comenzará a bañarse más seguido? Cómo puede ser que Karen sea taaaaaaaaaaan tonta? Será porque es sobrina de Eugene? Cuánto tiempo tardará Arcbeetle para volverse loco de remate, si es que ya no lo está???_

Todas estas preguntas se contestarán en el último capítulo!!!!


	8. No seas amable nunca lo seas

Capítulo Ocho: No seas amable... nunca en tu vida lo seas

Esta es la última vez que lo repito: no poseo Medabots!

HFH escribe: Bueeeeno, este fic se ha terminado. Se recuperará el Dr. Aki? Terminaran Henry y Arcbeetle en un manicomio? _PODRÁN HENRY Y ARCBEETLE VIVIR EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ?_

Se enterarán de todo en este capítulo! XD Pero antes, quiero agradecer los reviews de:

Lonewolf: Ni quiero imaginar la ropa interior del Dr. Aki .... Genial!! Ya tengo nauseas... no podré terminar el capítulo hoy, mi estómago!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Ejem... gracias x el review... AGUANTE MEDABOTS Y SAINT SEIYA!!!!!

CraZy HiKaRu: No permitiré que digas eso de Karen!!! Prepárate a ser demandada!!!! XD 

****

24 Hop Mart 

Henry suspiró por décima vez en... tres minutos

-Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ikki

-Tengo a un maníaco viviendo en mi casa y no sé cómo librarme de él

-Pero Henry, mi tío vive en tu casa... no un maníaco!- protestó Karen

-Pensá de nuevo...

-Ah, ya entiendo!- Karen sonrió- Arcbeetle está viviendo en tu casa!!!

Erika arqueó una ceja

****

Hospital de Tokio. Horas después

-Bueno, señor Aki.... otra vez se ha recuperado!

Eugene saltó de alegría -Genial!! Henry, Arcbeetle, les juego una carrera!!!!

-**NI LOCO!!!!-** Arcbeetle y su Medaguerrero respondieron al unísono

-Bueno... está bien... vamos caminando....

-Tenga mucho cuidado, señor Aki, acaban de limpiar el piso y está mojado- avisó el doctor

-No se preocupe... no soy tan idiota como para resbalarme en un charco de agua...

Arcbeetle miró deseperado a su Medaguerrero -Haz algo!!!!

-Mejor... Yo lo llevo en brazos...- el aprendiz cargó al loco del pudding. "Lo que tengo que hacer para vivir tranquilo..."

-Ejem... Henry... creo que estás exagerando... soy muy joven para vos, creo que no haríamos una buena pareja....- susurró un sonrojado Eugene

-Si no se calla, lo lanzo por la ventana! XO Y por favor, DEJE DE MIRAR TELENOVELAS!!!

-Que linda escena, me recuerdan a los recién casados!!!- el Medabot tipo KBT estaba a punto de echarse a reír, peor cambió de idea luego de ver la cara de Henry 

El médico observó:

A Henry... cargando a su tutor en brazos y fulminando a su Medabot con la mirada

Al Dr. Aki... que trataba de explicar a su aprendiz que no estaba interesado sentimentalmente en él y que sería mejor que lo dejara volver caminando 

A Arcbeetle... haciendo bromas de la situación y riéndose histéricamente

"Están locos de remate... los tres están más locos que una manada de cabras..."

****

Casa de Henry

Eugene revisó sus maletas -Bueno, creo que no me estoy olvidando nada...

-No puedo creer que este maravilloso día ha llegado...- Henry estaba muy emocionado -Pellízcame, Arcbeetle, tengo la impresión de estar soñando

-Bueno...- Arcbeetle apuntó con sus cañones

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No sé cómo pellizcar y creo que esto sería más efectivo! ^_^

El Dr. Aki se paró del lado de afuera de la puerta, Henry y su Medabot estaban adentro, esperando el momento de cerrar la puerta 

-No sé cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí en estos meses. La pasé muy bien con ustedes, a decir verdad, los voy a extrañar mucho

-Si, nosotros también...- Arcbeetle trató de ocultar su alegría... no lo lograba muy bien que digamos

-Pero ya debe irse, lo deben estar esperando en la Corporación Medabot- Henry trató de apurar las cosas, temiendo que Eugene cambiara de idea

-Lo sé... A veces sentía que estaba en mi propio hogar, con una familia. Estoy tan sólo en mi gran mansión

-Bue... bueno... no se preocupe!!! Iremos a visitarlo... dos veces al año!!! Lo juro por la vida de Metabee- Arcbeetle ya se estaba desesperando

-Pero, saben? Ustedes son los hijos que nunca tuve...

-Por qué no tiene una mascota, como su hermano?

-Detesto los animales. He pasado tantas navidades solo...

-Si, a veces pasa... por qué no se va a otro país durante las fiestas???

-No sirve. Lo que necesito es a alguien que viva conmigo...

-CONOZCA A ALGUIEN POR INTERNET!! SI QUIERE, ARCBEETLE Y YO LE PREPARAREMOS UNAS CUANTAS CITAS A CIEGAS!!!! PONGA UN AVISO EN EL DIARIO "MILLONARIO BASTANTE VIEJO BUSCA ACOMPAÑANTE QUE AME EL PUDDING"!!!! haga... algo....- Henry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

-Tengo una magnífica idea!!!! Por qué no me quedo a vivir con ustedes??

-Mi... corazón... me va a.... dar un ataque cardíaco...- el aprendiz se golpeaba el pecho

-Ehhh?... O_O- fue la convincente respuesta del Medabot

-Y? Qué me dicen? ^_^- preguntó Eugene

Arcbeetle y su Medaguerrero se miraron por un momento. Henry cerró la puerta en la cara del Dr. Aki y ambos se escondieron debajo del sillón

-Henry? Arcbeetle? Oigan!!! Me dejaron afuera sin darse cuenta!!!!

****

******Finalmente, este es el FIN!*********

Espero que les haya gustado esta pavada. Recuerden: Nunca en su vida deben ser amables... NUNCA!!!!

Henry: QUÉ CLASE DE ENSEÑANZA MORAL ES LA QUE ESTÁS DANDO?????? O_O

Arcbeetle: No me preguntés a mi... yo no escribí todo esto -_-;;;

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!!!

HFH ^_^


End file.
